Chassis for electronic devices including modular designs have largely been tailored to indoor-based scenarios. A standard system may include a chassis and an electronic device disposed within and carried by a modular housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,983 titled Mounting Arrangement for Demountable Units discloses an arrangement of structural features to enable rack-mounting of modular electrical circuits. The system includes a housing having structural features that, when inserted into a rack mount structure, engages with the rack mount to carry the housing. Moreover, the system may include electrical connectors on the housing configured to connect with electrical connectors on the rack system upon disposal therein, creating an electrical coupling therebetween. However, such a system is intended only for indoor use and does not disclose structural elements to protect the electrical circuits from elemental factors, such as wind, precipitation, etc. Moreover, such a system does not address the need for additional structural support for elements extending beyond the front end of the housing.
Additionally, server rack mounts, as known in the art, are typically configured to be wheeled structures, affixed to the ground, floor, or other horizontal surface, or remain generally unattached, but merely disposed upon the horizontal surface. Furthermore, the method of attachment of such server rack mounts has typically been fasteners, such as screws, nails, and the like, being generally permanent and not easily undone so as to detach the server rack mount from the horizontal surface. Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting structure that enables attachment to non-traditional external structures, and that the method of mounting be detachable in nature.
Additionally, electrical devices disposed along the sides of streets, such as street lamps, have typically been non-modular in nature. That is to say, the failure of a single electrical component in the device, other than the illuminant in street lamps, has necessitated either time-consuming repair work or replacement of the entire electrical device. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system including modular components so as to facilitate more rapid and economical replacement of electrical components of the system.
Finally, installation of electrical devices disposed alongside streets typically includes a significant amount of risk of electrical shock due to the need for wiring the electrical device into a high-powered electrical grid. Accordingly, individuals with significant training must establish the connection between the electrical device and the power grid. However, similar to above, due to the non-modular design of current electrical devices, such as street lamps, that same individual must perform the complete installation of the electrical device, as the non-modular design of the electrical device necessitates a person with that training to avoid electrical shock at many steps along the installation process. This results in a loss of cost efficiency in the form of human capital in the installation process. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that reduces the risk of electrical shock once an electrical connection to a power source, such as a power grid, has been established.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.